1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a power conversion apparatus and a photovoltaic module including the same and, more particularly, to a power conversion apparatus that is capable of preventing instantaneous reduction of output power due to change of a switching frequency and a photovoltaic module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, exhaustion of existing energy resources, such as petroleum and coal, has been forecast with the result that interest in alternative energy resources substituting for the existing energy resources has risen. Among such alternative energy resources is a solar cell that directly converts photovoltaic energy into electrical energy using a semiconductor device, which is in the spotlight as a next-generation cell.
A photovoltaic module includes a plurality of solar cells connected in series or in parallel to each other for photovoltaic power generation. The photovoltaic module may include a junction box to collect electricity produced by the solar cells.